Animal pets, particularly dogs, rely upon smell as their primary sense, unlike humans who rely primarily on sight. Depending on the breed, a dog's sense of smell may be 1,000 to 10,000 times better than that of a human. This is due in part to dogs having up to 300 million olefactory receptors (for a bloodhound) in their nose, while a human may only have about 5 million. Further, the percentage of a dog's brain that is devoted to analyzing smells may be understood to be up to 40 times larger than compared to a human. Given a dog's keen sense of small, dogs have been trained to help locate disaster survivors, detect illegal drugs and track escaped criminals.
Dogs also have a hereditary instinct to chase wild animals, possibly due to instinctive predatory behavior and the instinct to hunt. In detecting wild animals, dogs again rely predominately on their sense of smell. For example, without even seeing a wild animal, dogs can often detect the presence of a wild animal which may be relatively close by smelling the animal's scent.
In recognizing a dog's keen sense of smell, and a dog's penchant for wild animal scents, the present disclosure provides pet dog products with a wild animal scent to entertain pet dogs.